A New Most Popular Student
by SawuScimitar74
Summary: It has been months since the whole "sky is falling" incident. Chicken Little has been viewed in a positive light since. He and his friends had a memorable summer, and now they are to begin a new school year. They meet someone who is new to the school. There might be something about this student that makes him stand out from the other popular students at Oakey Oaks Middle School.
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic was heavily inspired by** _ **A Secret Admirer**_ **by** _ **Kyra Wolf**_ **. Be sure to check it out!**

 **Thank you** _ **keiman and kei**_ **and** _ **daisygirl101**_ **for beta reading and helping me improve!**

 **I do not own Chicken Little. Chicken Little is owned by Disney. I only lay claim to Chauncey Cheetah.**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a warm, sunny day in Oakey Oaks. Everyone was out and about, walking around the town and driving their cars through the streets.

Several months have passed since the "sky is falling" incident, and everyone has since viewed Chicken Little as a hero for saving the town.

Chicken Little and his friends completed sixth grade shortly after, and they all had a summer vacation to remember.

Now it was August, and a new school year was to begin at Oakey Oaks Middle School.

The sound of the school bell ringing breezed throughout the hallways, signaling class was about to begin. Animal children gathered around outside the door of the most boring class of the day, Mutton. Abby, Runt, and Fish were outside the classroom, waiting for Chicken Little. She tapped her foot onto the floor, sighing as she peered at a clock on the wall. Runt read posters on a nearby bulletin board, and Fish leaned against the wall, looking like his cool self.

After waiting for a few more minutes, Runt and Fish went in to avoid getting snapped at by Mr. Woolensworth. Abby decided to wait a few more minutes before shaking her head and crossing her arms. "Chicken Little," she muttered in dismay. She glanced down the hallway before entering Mutton.

Mr. Woolensworth raised as eyebrow at Abby as she crossed the room and sat down next to Foxy. The vixen bully turned to face Abby and gave her a devious smile. The duckling, however, didn't seem to notice and ignored her. Runt and Fish were sitting toward the back of the room, chatting quietly. Their chatting stopped when Mr. W cleared his throat and turned around to face the class.

"Alright class. Time to take role-call." The old sheep announced. "Foxy Loxy?"

The young vixen raised her right hand and smiled as sweetly as she could. "Present, pretty, and punctual!" The duckling groaned in annoyance. She said that every time they took role-call. It was getting disturbing.

"Goosey Loosey, Runt of the Litter, Henny Penny, Ducky Lucky, Fuzzy Wuzzy, Morkupine Porcupine."

"Yo." The young porcupine greeted.

"Indeed. Fish out of Water." Mr. W continued. Fish clapped his fins together and did something cool as usual, cracking up the class. The old sheep simply sighed and rolled his eyes before proceeding. "Abby Mallard?"

"Ugly duckling." Foxy muttered. Abby stuck her tongue out at the vixen before turning away.

"Chicken Little?" Mr. W called. No answer. "Chicken Little?" The old sheep called again. Everyone glanced at his empty seat. Just as then did, the young chicken burst through the door, panting.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Woolensworth! My dad overslept and I had to walk to school to-" However, Mr. W just glared at him and pointed at his seat signaling him to sit down. Chicken Little sighed and took a seat. His friends gave him reassuring smiles as he walked past them. He sat at his desk and stared at the front of the room.

"At least you made it." Runt whispered to his friend.

Chicken Little turned and gave a reassuring smile to him.

The late bell sounded and Mutton began. About halfway through the class, as usual, everyone was in a daze, bored as heck.

"Fur." Exhorted Mr. Woolensworth. In response, everyone, with their eyes barely half-opened, opened their mouths wide and muttered in chorus, "Baa."

Runt fell asleep, resting his head in his arms on his desk. Fish propped his head and helmet up with his fins, staring off into space. Chicken Little was also asleep, breathing peaceful. Abby looked at the clock as each grueling minute passed by.

After a while, Principal Fetchit knocked on the classroom door.

That caught Mr. W's attention. "Yes Principal Fetchit?"

"Mr. Woolensworth. Sorry to interrupt, but there is something I must talk to you about outside the classroom."

The old sheep nodded. "Class, I have to talk with the principal. Don't stop reading the book." He said, slightly sternly.

Everyone groaned in annoyance, but they were slightly relieved that their teacher wouldn't catch them doing something that wasn't related to the class.

Chicken Little, Runt, Abby, and Fish attempted to listen to what the two were saying. Unfortunately, it sounded unintelligible through the door.

Eventually, Mr. W and Principal Fetchit came back into the room and the old sheep announced, "Class, we have a new student! Mr. Chauncey Cheetah!" A few seconds passed, and in walked a tall cheetah. He was orange with black spots and was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with brown shorts. On his shirt was a basketball sailing through the air towards a basketball hoop. The young cheetah's hair was neatly combed and evenly distributed on his head. Everyone seemed to be astonished at how tall he was. Chauncey smiled at the class, his hazel eyes beaming in excitement to begin making new friends.

Mr. Woolensworth made a weird look behind his back before he gently placed a hand on the cheetah's shoulder.

"You may sit over there, Chauncey." He said in a low voice, pointing at a chair next to Chicken Little's desk.

"Yes Mr. Woolensworth." Chauncey nodded as he made his way toward his desk.

As the cheetah made his way toward his desk, the fresh smell of deodorant drifted off behind him. He sat down next to Chicken Little, who looked at him worriedly.

"I sure hope he's not like Foxy." The chicken thought.

Deciding to see for himself, he cleared his throat. "Hello Chauncey. I'm Chicken Little."

To his surprise, the cheetah gave him a warm, welcoming smile and held out his large paw. "Sup, Chicken Little? I'm Chauncey Cheetah. Pleasure to meet you."

Chicken Little didn't know what to do next, but before he knew it, he shook his paw.

"What do you say we chat after class?" The cheetah suggested.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Why not?" Chicken Little responded.

Something felt good about this cheetah. He greeted Chicken Little warmly, and he even shook hands with him. For some reason, Chicken Little felt that Chauncey was a good kid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you** _ **keiman and kei**_ **and** _ **daisygirl101**_ **for beta reading and helping me improve!**

 **I do not own Chicken Little. Chicken Little is owned by Disney. I only lay claim to Chauncey Cheetah.**

 **Chapter 2**

After Mutton ended, Chicken Little, Abby, Runt, and Fish were outside the classroom, waiting for Chauncey. Since it was a fifteen minute break until their next class, they figured that it would be long enough to know some things about the cheetah.

The tall cheetah was the last one out of Mr. W's classroom.

"Hey Chicken Little!" Chauncey greeted, giving him another handshake.

"Hello Chauncey. I'd like to introduce you to Abby, Runt, and Fish." Chicken Little replied.

"Nice to meet you Abby, Runt, and Fish." The cheetah greeted warmly, shaking their hands with a smile on his face.

"You're really tall, Chauncey. Taller than me." Runt stated, noticing how tall he was compared to the cheetah.

"I know right? Ever since I started school, I've stood a good foot and a half taller than my other classmates. Guess part if it might be my healthy diet. I do care about what I put in my body. Not only do I do it for health, but to stay strong and fast. I have to be that way for sports, after all." Chauncey explained.

"You like sports?" Chicken Little asked, interested.

"Yeah!" The cheetah exclaimed.

"What sports do you like to play?"

"I really love basketball. Basketball's been my favorite sport since my earliest days, with baseball being a very close second." Chauncey smiled.

Chicken Little smiled, but it soon faltered a bit.

He recalled when the boys' basketball team made it to the championship game last year. The leader of the team, Brett Bear, was the best player they had since their previous championship season nearly three decades prior. He was a terrific power forward, capable of shooting three-pointers and muscling his way in for easy buckets on offense. On defense, he was the team's best player at deflecting passes and coming up with steals for fast break points. Before last season, the team had never even reached the playoffs.

Until Brett Bear came along.

It was late February, one week before baseball tryouts began. The championship game was between Oakey Oaks, and their long-time rival, the Spud Valley Taters. Oakey Oaks had gone 19-1 during the regular season, with their only loss being a double-overtime loss to the Taters on the road. Behind the backs of Brett Bear, the team breezed through the playoffs to the championship game. They met up with the Spud Valley Taters, who had won the championship the season prior. During the course of the game, the Acorns got off to a great start. By the end of the first half, the team was up 48-23, appearing poised to end the Taters' bid for a repeat championship as well as the school's first in 29 years.

However, just before the first half ended, the unthinkable happened. Brett Bear landed awkwardly on his right knee while trying to go up for a rebound. He tried to stand up, but was in too much pain to do so. His teammates rushed over to help him up and get him to the locker room. The star player of the Acorns quickly got his knee scanned, and was declared out for the season with a torn ACL.

Without Brett Bear to lead the way, the Acorns began to lose ground. They began to miss open shots, turn the ball over, and the once thundering Oakey Oaks crowd began to quiet down.

When the last quarter rolled around, with only one minute remaining, the unthinkable happened. The Taters had rallied back from the halftime deficit. Now they were down by only two points, 63-61. However, the Acorns still had the lead. The crowd was now anxious, desperately hoping their team could hold on long enough to win the game. Chicken Little and his friends were growing nervous as well. Oakey Oaks had possession of the ball, and with how much time was left they could hold on to win as long as they scored on that particular possession.

The second best player on the team, Ryan Rabbit, dribbled up the court, with the Spud Valley fans chanting, "Defense!"

Ryan made a pass to another teammate, and surprisingly found himself wide open in the right corner for a three-pointer. His teammate noticed, and made a no-look pass to the rabbit for a potential game-sealing shot. However, the ball rattled out, and the Taters grabbed the rebound.

After calling timeout, Spud Valley inbounded the ball to their best player, Fred Fox. With less than five seconds left on the clock, he dribbled in between his legs, shook off his defender, and unleashed a game winning three from about six feet behind the three point line. A hush fell upon the Taters' gym as the shot came floating down toward the basketball hoop. As the buzzer sounded, the ball swished through the hoop, and the Spud Valley fans went delirious as teammates clobbered him in triumph. The Acorns could only stare as their rivals celebrated their second straight championship. What looked like an easy win, ending up turning into a heartbreaking defeat.

"Chicken Little?"

The chicken was snapped from his thoughts.

"Chicken Little? Are you alright there man?" Chicken Little looked to see Chauncey towering over him, a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah. I'm fine." The chicken said. "I was just thinking about how close the boys' basketball team came to winning the championship last year, when it all fell apart after Brett Bear was lost for the season. He's also out for this season as well to recover from his injury."

"I heard about that, actually. Losing your best player is not a good thing. It can be a devastating blow to the team when you don't have your leader to utilize everything your team does." Chauncey said, showing sympathy for the bear, even if he wasn't in sight.

Everyone nodded.

Fish smiled and said something like, "Maybe you could be the boys' basketball team's new leader!"

"What Fish?" Chauncey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He said that maybe with your height, you could be the new leader and star player of the boys' basketball team this season. Fish also said that with you, it might just be our year to win the championship." Chicken Little smiled.

Chauncey was shocked. "Me? As a leader of the basketball team? I don't know, guys. Today is my first day of middle school, and to be honest, there are lots of things that I have to work on if I want to be the star player of the team."

"Such as?" Abby wondered.

"I'm great at shooting from anywhere on the court. However, my ball-handling, passing, and dribbling skills need a lot of work. Only then will I be worthy of being the new leader of the team." Chauncey seriously explained.

"As long as you work hard, you shouldn't have any trouble at all." Chicken Little winked.

"Thanks Chicken Little. I'll try dude. Really. I'll try my best." Chauncey smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you** _ **keiman and kei**_ **and** _ **daisygirl101**_ **for beta reading and helping me improve!**

 **I do not own Chicken Little. Chicken Little is owned by Disney. I only lay claim to Chauncey Cheetah.**

 **Chapter 3**

"He seems like nice guy," Abby said at lunch as she began to chow down some cookies. Runt was eating some potato chips, Chicken Little was munching his feed, while Fish had just finished up his lunch.

As they ate, they were watching Chauncey eat a huge, healthy lunch with some other sixth graders. The cheetah was eating a sandwich with an enormous vegetable salad and an all-natural chocolate protein shake.

Based on the looks on their faces, Chauncey seemed to be having a great conversation with the sixth graders sitting with him.

"What do you think he's talking about with them?" Runt asked, pulling a pudding out of his huge lunch bag.

"I'm not sure, but it would be rude to intrude and stare at them. They might think we're up to something if we do," Chicken Little stated, finishing off the last of his feed.

They soon saw Chauncey lift up his protein shake bottle after he had finished drinking it. With a shooting motion, the cheetah threw the bottle clear across the cafeteria, and it landed right in the middle of a trash can against the far wall the can was next to.

Everyone at the table cheered and high-fived Chauncey as he smiled and thanked everyone.

However, what Chicken Little noticed that the cheetah didn't was Foxy Loxy glaring at the cheetah from her table, which happened to be behind the table Chauncey sat at. The chicken had a gut feeling that whatever she was looking at him for, it wasn't any good.

Fish tapped Chicken Little on the shoulder, making the Chicken turn his head to face his friend. "What is it Fish?" He asked.

Fish said something that asked him, "Is everything alright?"

Everything was not alright, but Chicken Little just brushed it off in his mind. "Yeah everything's okay. Just finished my feed for today's lunch."

Fish gave him a look, but nodded and turned his head to stare off into space.

After Chauncey had finished off his huge lunch, he skillfully shot every piece of trash he had into the same trash can he had thrown the bottle into. Everyone was astonished at how good the cheetah was at shooting anything into its right place.

As the cheetah walked, he saw Chicken Little and his friends, and smiled at them, waving his paw.

Chicken Little and his friends smiled and did the same to the tall cheetah.

After he was out of sight, Chicken Little stated, "When he first walked into Mutton, he sure seemed a lot like Foxy at first."

"What makes you say that?" Abby wondered.

"The way he was dressed and the way he smelled. He sure smelled good and was dressed in pretty cool clothes, but that means he might become popular like Foxy and her friends."

"Hey, just because he might become that way, doesn't mean he'll be like Foxy." Abby assured him.

"I guess time will tell whether he does or not." Chicken Little concluded.

Shoving his books into his locker, Chauncey began to walk toward physical education. According to some other students, he heard that they were going to play dodgeball. "I shouldn't have too much of a problem with that." The cheetah thought.

As he walked, he didn't notice Foxy Loxy glaring at him. "I'll show him what it means to steal my thunder!" She thought, palming a fist into her hand once he was out of earshot.

Soon, he saw Chicken Little and his friends walking toward the gymnasium themselves.

"Hey guys!" Chauncey greeted.

"What's up Chauncey? How was lunch?" Chicken Little asked.

"Oh nothing out of the ordinary. Just my typical sandwich, salad, and protein shake." He replied.

"What class are you heading to now?"

"I'm off to physical education. What about you guys?"

"Same. I heard we're doing dodgeball. Again." Chicken Little sighed.

"Yeah that's what some of my fellow sixth graders told me." Chauncey said, understanding.

They all nodded as they began to make their way toward the gym.

Soon the five were at the gym doors. Chauncey politely pushed one of the doors open and let them walk in.

"Thank you Chauncey." The four said to him.

"You're welcome." The cheetah smiled as he let the door close behind him once the four were inside.

The gym was a lot bigger than Chauncey imagined. Sure, he was much taller than anyone else at Oakey Oaks middle school, but the size of the gym astonished the cheetah. He saw the two basketball hoops at each end of the gym, and smiled.

Just as he finished glancing around, the coach walked out with a rubber dodgeball in his paw. "Okay kids, you know what to do. Dodgeball!"

The class immediately split up into two teams. Chicken Little and company quickly went with the unpopular kids, while Chauncey went to the other side to join the popular kids. He was stopped short, however, by Foxy Loxy sticking out one of her arms to block his way.

"Sorry Chauncey, but you seem to be on the wrong team," the vixen sneered, with Goosey Loosey right behind her. The cheetah however, seemed unfazed by their menacing appearances.

Chauncey looked back at the unpopular kids' side, and saw that they were being quickly overwhelmed by the popular kids. "Hmmm…maybe you're right Foxy," he said, trying to be as cool as possible. The cheetah walked back to the unpopular kids' side while Foxy and Goosey giggled at him.

Fish stared at the cheetah. "It's not fair. He's already being picked on even though he just got here and didn't do anything wrong." He thought.

Being sure that his friends weren't watching, he snuck up to the cheetah.

Chauncey noticed and gave him a determined smile. "Ready for this Fish?"

Fish nodded and gave him a determined grin of his own. However, a ball whipped past them, barely missing Chauncey. "Get that cheetah!" Foxy shouted.

Soon everyone on the opposing team turned their attention on Chauncey. Fish didn't know what to do or how Chauncey would get out of this situation.

However, to his astonishment, Chauncey either dodged or caught and quickly threw any ball he caught back at the opposing players and got them out. Fish was in awe at how fast the cheetah was at reacting whenever a ball came near him. He would either catch it or just simply dodge it.

With new found determination, Fish joined the cheetah, a smirk on his face.

After about half an hour of straight dodging, catching, and tagging, there were only four kids left. The popular kids' side had Foxy and Goosey left, while Chauncey and Fish remained on the unpopular kids' side.

Chauncey clutched two dodgeballs in his hands, while Fish only had one. Most of the balls were on Foxy's and Goosey's side of the gym. The rest of the class watched, holding their breath for their respective teams.

Foxy threw a ball, aiming at Chauncey. With no effort at all, the cheetah simply caught the ball and threw the ball as lightly as possible to avoid hurting either one of his opponents.

Foxy tried to dodge the ball thrown, but was completely caught off guard. The ball hit her head, making her stumble and trip over her tail. She fell down on her back as everyone on the unpopular kids' side burst into laughter.

With a smile of satisfaction, Chauncey and Fish high-fived each other.

Foxy however, was not happy.

She got up and charged at the cheetah, her clawed paws now in fists. Chauncey's eyes widened in horror. The vixen leapt into the air, ready to attack the cheetah. Chauncey couldn't do anything as Foxy scratched at his side, inflicting a small wound on the cheetah.

"Ow!" Chauncey exclaimed as he temporarily lost his balance, clutching at his right hip.

"Foxy Loxy!" The coach shouted as he grabbed her by the back of her neck. Muttering under his breath, he escorted her to the Principals office.

Everyone was shocked at what they witnessed, even Goosey Loosey. Foxy Loxy had never hurt anyone like that before.

Fish was at Chauncey's side, trying to help him. He said something like, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Fish. It's nothing really." The cheetah lifted his paw and revealed a small cut on his hip, with blood slowly oozing out.

Fish gasped.

"Chauncey Cheetah! Come with me immediately!" The coach called out.

"Yes coach!" The cheetah obeyed as he followed the coach out of the gym.

"Abby, why do you think Foxy did that to Chauncey?" Runt whimpered, still shocked from what he had seen.

"I honestly don't know. She had never done anything like that before." She sighed.

"Maybe it's because she's upset that he has taken her status as the most popular student at the school?" Chicken Little offered.

"Could be," Fish tried to say.

"Foxy hurt him. Why didn't he fight back?" Runt wondered.

"Maybe it's because he doesn't want to get in trouble as well. I think that was smart of him to do that. That way he'll go to the nurse, but not the Principals office." Abby explained.

"Guess he is a good kid after all." Chicken Little said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you** _ **keiman and kei**_ **and** _ **daisygirl101**_ **for beta reading and helping me improve!**

 **I do not own Chicken Little. Chicken Little is owned by Disney. I only lay claim to Chauncey Cheetah.**

 **Chapter 4**

"I have never had to deal with something like this in all my years as a Principal!" A frustrated and angry Principal Fetchit exclaimed. "Foxy! Injuring another student over a game! That's just unacceptable!"

He glared at Foxy, who was sitting next to Chauncey. "After school today, you will stay for detention, Foxy Loxy." He pointed to the door, signaling that Foxy could leave.

Chauncey stared up at the Principal, still shocked at what the young vixen did to him.

"As for you, Chauncey Cheetah, I'd like you to go to the nurse. She will check your injury that Foxy inflicted onto you."

With that, Chauncey nodded solemnly and followed Fetchit's finger to the nurse's office.

The cheetah was sent to the office of Mrs. Rabbitson, a rabbit nurse who cared deeply about helping students with any type of injury.

"Hello dear," she greeted. "Are you hurt?"

"Yes Mrs. Rabbitson. I'm Chauncey Cheetah, and I have a cut on my hip." Chauncey explained.

"Okay let's take a look at it Chauncey." She suggested.

Chauncey sat down on the examination table and lifted his shirt up to reveal the wound to the nurse.

She gasped. "Oh dear. We'd better clean that up and put a bandage on it." The nurse went to get some wound cleaning supplies from one of her cabinets.

"This might sting a little." She cautioned.

Chauncey nodded, and winced slightly in pain as the nurse wiped his wound with the small cleaning wipe. After Mrs. Rabbitson dried off the wound, she placed a bandage on it.

"You should feel very lucky Chauncey. It's just a little cut that will heal in about two weeks." She offered a small smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Rabbitson. Will I still be able to play basketball and run around?" Chauncey asked.

The nurse nodded. "You should be able to do your normal activities just fine. Make sure to keep the wound clean, and you should be all set." She smiled.

"Have a nice day." The cheetah beamed back.

"You too. Get better soon." The nurse smiled as they waved to each other before Chauncey left to resume his classes for the day.

After school ended, the cheetah was waiting for his parents to pick him up, when Chicken Little and the others walked up to see him sitting on a bench.

"Chauncey! Are you alright?" Chicken Little asked worriedly.

Chauncey nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. It's just a little cut man. I can still do my usual activities without any limitations according to the nurse."

"That's good. It sure looked a lot worse when Foxy attacked you." The chicken said.

The cheetah nodded in agreement. "I am proud of myself though for not fighting back. Otherwise I would've gotten in trouble as well."

Abby sighed, feeling sympathy for Chauncey. "Chauncey, I think I might know why she attacked you."

Chauncey sighed and lowered his head in shame. "Maybe it's because I've stolen her thunder as the most popular student at Oakey Oaks Middle School?"

The duckling's eyes widened in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Well for one thing, I was the most popular student at Oakey Oaks Elementary School. Everyone was asking to hang out with me or to have them on my team whenever we were playing basketball. Popularity though, has never meant anything to me. What matters is being the best person I can be and getting better every day. No one is perfect, not even me. I'm fully aware that I have flaws just like everyone else. Even though I'm at a different school now, I still try to be nice to others and treat them the way I would like to be treated." The cheetah explained.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Truthfully said Chauncey." Fish tried to say.

"Thank you Fish. You're pretty cool yourself, you know." Chauncey winked.

Fish smiled at the compliment.

"Would you guys like to come over to my place after school on Friday? It's a candyland." Chauncey smiled.

"Sure! I'll just have to ask my father first if it's okay." Chicken Little said.

"I'll have to ask my mother." Runt replied.

"I'm sure my parents won't mind, but I'll make sure about that." Abby stated.

"Sounds good!" The cheetah exclaimed.

The group talked for a few more minutes until a very fancy car pulled up to the front of the school. Chicken Little and his friends were stunned at how the car looked. It was the fanciest, most classy car they had ever seen. No other car in town had ever come close to this one.

"Well I have to go guys, but it was nice talking to you. Thank you for checking up on me about my injury. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Chauncey waved as he was preparing to step into the car.

"See you tomorrow Chauncey!" Everyone exclaimed as they waved until Chauncey got into the car and it drove off.

"Did you see how that car looked? Certainly looks like he is from a rich family." Runt pointed out.

Chicken Little nodded. "Yeah it's the nicest car I've ever seen in town. Maybe he lives in the rich part of town, with all the huge mansions?"

"Yeah I think so. Gosh I sure hope he isn't spoiled like the other kids from the rich families." Abby said.

"Well he doesn't seem that way. I'm sure that despite living in a rich family, he's just an ordinary kid trying to please as many people as possible, regardless of his social status." Chicken Little replied.

"Guess we'll have to wait until Friday to find out." Abby sighed.

"If he says his house is a candyland, then I guess he does live in a mansion after all." Chicken Little said.

The group kept talking until their respective parents arrived to pick them up from school for the day. Would Chauncey prove that he really is a nice kid, or is he just some spoiled rich guy?


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you** _ **keiman and kei**_ **and** _ **daisygirl101**_ **for beta reading and helping me improve!**

 **I do not own Chicken Little. Chicken Little is owned by Disney. I only lay claim to Chauncey Cheetah, Chester Cheetah, Chelsie Cheetah, and Chip Cheetah.**

 **Chapter 5**

Friday soon came, and everyone at Oakey Oaks Middle School was excited to have another weekend. After school concluded, Chicken Little and his friends were waiting with Chauncey to be picked up to see Chauncey's house. All of them had gotten permission from their parents, and they said it was okay as long as they were back before dark.

The same fancy car soon pulled up, and everyone got in. To their surprise, the car was big enough to fit everyone inside of it, even Runt.

Before they drove off, Chauncey introduced everyone to his family's butler, Chip Cheetah. The young cheetah explained that whenever his parents, Chester Cheetah and Chelsie Cheetah were away, Chip Cheetah was in charge of everything, such as keeping the house clean and picking Chauncey up from school.

After about ten minutes of driving, the car entered a neighborhood that Chicken Little and his friends had never seen before. The neighborhood was the nicest they'd ever seen, with countless mansions leaving them in awe at their beauty.

Soon they reached the edge of the neighborhood, and got out of the car.

"Welcome to the mansion, everyone. It is the biggest mansion in Oakey Oaks." The butler said.

Chicken Little and his friends were thunderstruck at the sight before them. In front of them was a huge, beautiful mansion that appeared to be the size of a large castle. Gates at the front of it prevented any strangers from entering. Behind the gate stood an enormous, elegant fountain with smoothly flowing water.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Chauncey wondered.

"This is your house? You're so lucky, man! It's huge!" Chicken Little smiled.

"Yeah well I don't consider myself lucky. I love to meet new people, regardless of social status and all that. The only thing I judge people on is actions." Chauncey stated.

"You live in the biggest mansion in Oakey Oaks, and you don't consider yourself lucky?" Fish tried to ask.

"As much as I love the lifestyle, I don't like to act all spoiled like other rich kids. Just not my style." Chauncey shrugged.

Everyone nodded.

"Well, why don't I give you guys a tour?" Chauncey asked.

"Sure thing! Can't wait to see what it looks like!" Abby exclaimed.

The butler unlocked the gates, let everyone in, then locked them again. As everyone walked by the fountain, they couldn't help but stare in awe at how it looked.

"Hey Chauncey?" Chicken Little asked once they were inside the mansion.

"Yeah Chicken Little?"

"Since you like basketball so much, do you have a basketball court?"

Chauncey nodded, beaming. "Yeah we do! I could show you my shooting skills after I show you guys around the mansion."

"Sounds good." Chicken Little smiled.

"Can you really shoot from anywhere on the court, even from like the other side of the court?" Runt wondered.

"I hate to brag, but yes I can. I've always worked to extend my range since I started playing basketball."

"How long have you been playing basketball?" Chicken Little asked.

"My whole life pretty much." The cheetah responded.

After Chauncey revealed everything inside his mansion and that his parents are usually very busy with business meetings, they were outside in the backyard. There was a huge swimming pool with a diving board, waterslide, and a basketball court inside the pool. Behind a tall nearby fence was a basketball court. It had two basketball hoops, and inside was a rack with what appeared to be at least one hundred basketballs.

"Your parents don't see you much?" Abby asked.

"Not really, but they do care about me, and I care about them." Chauncey explained to them when asked about why his parents don't see him much. Chauncey's parents were owners of the most successful company in the world, and thus they had a lot of meetings to keep everything running in order.

After showing them around, Chauncey was letting them watch him shoot on his basketball court. To their astonishment, Chauncey didn't miss a single shot, no matter where he shot from. Even full court shots went right through the hoop.

"You were right about one thing Chauncey. Your house is indeed a candyland." Chicken Little said, smiling.

Chauncey chuckled. "Yeah that's what all of my friends say about my mansion. Some said they've never been to such a nice place to live until they came here."

Everyone nodded.

"You're going to try out for the basketball team right?" Abby asked.

"Of course. Maybe after physical education on Monday I can talk to the coach about improving everything I need to improve. Even my shooting needs improving. No matter how good you are at something, there is always room for improvement." The cheetah explained.

"You said you want to work on dribbling, ball-handling, and passing right?" The chicken asked.

"Yes. I would like to work on everything though. If I want to be the new leader of the team, I'll have to make sure that I can help the team in any way I can. Fish stated that the other day, and I really do appreciate you believing in me, Fish."

"No problem!" Fish tried to say.

Chauncey smiled. "As long as I put the work in, and use any mistakes as motivation, I think we can win a championship this year and every year that I'm here at Oakey Oaks Middle School. However, I will simply take it one game at a time. We never want to rush anything and jump ahead assuming that we'll win with ease. Every game, we will be challenged. We will have to make sure we play well and trust each other."

"Sounds like a speech from a true basketball player!" Runt exclaimed.

"Thanks Runt." The cheetah said.

"Sure thing, Chauncey." Runt replied.

"What would you guys like to do now? Watch a movie?"

"Sure let's do it!" Everyone exclaimed as Chauncey led them back into the mansion to get ready for a movie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you** _ **keiman and kei**_ **and** _ **daisygirl101**_ **for beta reading and helping me improve!**

 **I do not own Chicken Little. Chicken Little is owned by Disney. I only lay claim to Chauncey Cheetah, Chester Cheetah, Chelsie Cheetah, and Chip Cheetah.**

 **Chapter 6**

"You're an only child right?" Chicken Little asked the cheetah.

"Yes. However, I really don't mind as I've got you guys to hang out with." Chauncey smiled.

The group was heading to the living room as they talked. Once they entered the living room, Chicken Little and his friends were immediately stunned. In the back of the living room was the biggest TV they had ever seen. Surrounding the TV were huge, comfortable couches with armrests and small tables for food and drink. In the middle of the TV and the couches was a beautiful, shiny crystal chandelier.

"That is one big TV." Runt pointed out.

"It's a ninety-inch flat screen TV. Very high quality balance of colors and HD cinema." Chauncey said.

"Ninety inches?! How many feet is that?" Abby wondered.

"Seven feet and six inches." The cheetah responded.

"You're pretty smart Chauncey." Chicken Little complemented.

The cheetah smiled.

"What movie are we going to watch?" The chicken asked.

"It's all up to you guys. You're the guests."

"What movies do you have?"

"We have pretty much every movie. There's The Avengers, Spider-Man, Ironman, Captain America, The Lion King, Finding Nemo, Aladdin, Tarzan, Frozen, Big Hero 6, Batman, Pirates of the Caribbean, Rise of the Guardians, Shrek, you name it."

"What about Zootopia? That one's good." Fish tried to say.

"Fish asked if you have Zootopia." Chicken Little said.

"Oh yeah! Zootopia is one of my favorites. You guys want to watch that one?" Chauncey asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Alright. Zootopia it is!" The cheetah exclaimed as he placed the Blu-Ray disk into his Xbox One.

"Before we start the movie, is there anything you guys would like to eat or drink while we watch the movie? We've got lots of snacks and drinks to choose from."

"I'd like a Sunkist and popcorn please." Chicken Little smiled.

"Of course!" Chauncey beamed.

"Water and a bag of chips please." Runt requested.

"You got it!" The cheetah smiled.

"For me, I guess I'd like a grape soda and popcorn please." Abby grinned.

"Sure thing!" Chauncey stated as he went to the kitchen to grab everyone's snacks and drinks. Soon he and his butler returned with them. Chauncey was carrying everyone's drinks, while Chip carried the snacks. The young cheetah had gotten a container of peanuts and a bottle of chocolate milk for himself.

As soon as everyone was settled, the group started the movie.

After the movie had concluded and everyone had pizza for dinner, the cheetah was showing them around the mansion once again. Chauncey however, decided to wait until the time was right to show him something that his friends have not seen yet.

"Guys, I'd like you to see my secret room." Chauncey said.

"Secret room? What's in it?" Chicken Little wondered.

"Oh you'll see. There are some awesome things in there that I'm very happy to have, but I haven't had a chance until now to show it to someone else." The cheetah explained.

They were led down the stairs from the first floor to the basement. Soon they were in front of a door, the only door that was on the way down the stairs.

"This is where the magic happens." Chauncey winked as he opened the door.

Chicken Little and his friends were astonished at what they saw next. Along the shelves of the walls were many basketball trophies and medals. At the back of the room were two arcade basketball machines, each with a high score of 99, the maximum you could get due to the fact that the scoreboard for each machine had just two digits.

However, the thing that surprised Chicken Little and his friends the most was what lied in the middle of the room.

In the middle of the room was a huge, metal rolling ball sculpture encased in a square-shaped exhibit. At the bottom of the tall metal swirl elevator were sixteen billiard balls. The 4-ball and 12-ball were pink, and the 7-ball and 15-ball were light brown, and the usually white cue ball had a few red dots on it.

"Wow! This is so cool Chauncey! Never knew you had something like this." The chicken smiled.

"Thanks Chicken Little. I had never shown this room to anyone other than my parents and Chip until now. Guess I decided that it was about time that I revealed it to the world." The cheetah winked.

Chicken Little couldn't help but chuckle. "Were you in like a youth basketball league or something?"

The cheetah nodded. "Yes I was. The good old days. We won a lot of championships during the time I played for them, and I was named MVP every time. The season typically ran from the start of Winter Break in December until the end of July. The championship game was usually held at a very special arena where the pros play. I started playing for them when I was the minimum age required to be in it, which was when I was five, until this past summer. I'm 12 now, and that is the maximum age you can be to be in the league. Everyone knew me for my shooting skills and how I would always get hot and carry my team to victory. Keep in mind though that I never wanted to score every single point for my team. I cared very deeply about getting my teammates involved as well. That is something I must do to be the new leader of the boys' basketball team."

Everyone smiled at the cheetah's selflessness. Would his caring personality be enough for him to be a great leader? Surely it had to be.

"You should turn on the rolling ball sculpture!" Runt said.

"Of course Runt! I have to admit that this thing is the best thing my parents had ever got me. It's perfect for killing time whenever you're bored." The cheetah stated as he went to a switch on the wall and turned on the sculpture.

After watching the sculpture for about two hours, it was time for Chicken Little and his friends to return home. Chauncey said goodbye to everyone, and happily waved as he watched their parents drive off into the beautiful, clear night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you** _ **keiman and kei**_ **and** _ **daisygirl101**_ **for beta reading and helping me improve!**

 **I do not own Chicken Little. Chicken Little is owned by Disney. I only lay claim to Chauncey Cheetah, Chester Cheetah, Chelsie Cheetah, and Chip Cheetah.**

 **Chapter 7**

On Monday, at lunch, there were a lot more students sitting at Chauncey Cheetah's table. Chicken Little and his friends took notice of this, and figured that Chauncey's good personality was part of the reason why he had more students at his table than last time.

"I can't believe that there are already more students at Chauncey's table. Guess his good personality has at least something to do with it?" Chicken Little said to his friends.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but I think Foxy still doesn't like him. That's why she's trying to sit as far as possible from him." Runt pointed out.

"Maybe you're right Runt. Could be that Foxy doesn't like Chauncey taking the popularity away from her. Since last Wednesday, she's been leading her friends to a table farther away from Chauncey and the other sixth graders." The chicken agreed.

Abby sighed, "Do you think she'll eventually get over it? She can't dislike him forever."

"I'm afraid not for a while if ever Abby. It really pains me to know that Chauncey is such a good kid, but there's someone who doesn't like him." Chicken Little said.

"Well you can't please everyone Chicken Little. With how many people are on the planet, there's bound to be someone who doesn't like another." Abby stated.

"I guess that's the harshness of reality?" Fish tried to say.

"I'm afraid so Fish. Just hope that Foxy doesn't attack Chauncey again like she did the other day. If she does, I hope she'll get suspended for it." Abby said.

"You can say that again." Chicken Little agreed.

Physical education came all but too quickly for everyone. Chauncey however, was curious to know what they were doing today. He desperately hoped it would be basketball. If it was, then he would ask the coach if he could speak to him after class.

"Okay class. Today we are doing basketball. Popular on this side, unpopular on this side." He gestured to the two main basketball hoops in the gymnasium. "We will be playing two games of speed. Last one standing on each team will face each other on the popular side of the gym. Let's begin!"

Everyone made two lines at both hoops and began to play speed.

After about five minutes however, the coach saw that Chauncey was making every single shot he took. He walked over to the cheetah and asked him to stop playing for a moment, assuring him that he wasn't out.

"Chauncey Cheetah, you'd better go to the popular side." The coach said.

"Yes coach." The cheetah replied as he walked over to the popular side of the gym.

Chicken Little, Abby, Runt, and Fish watched as the cheetah continued making his way to join the popular kids. As he did, he caught a glance at the four, who nodded with encouragement.

Foxy glared at Chauncey, but the cheetah just walked forward and got ready to resume his game of speed.

Soon, it was down to just Ryan Rabbit on the unpopular kids' side. Foxy Loxy and Chauncey Cheetah were the only two kids remaining on the popular side. Whoever won was to face Ryan Rabbit in a one-on-one game of speed.

Both the cheetah and vixen kept making every shot they took, both determined to advance and face the rabbit. There were about fifteen minutes left in physical education when Chauncey Cheetah knocked down yet another shot, and Foxy was right behind him. As soon as she was in shooting form, she took her shot, and got off yet another clean look.

However, Foxy's shot bonked off the left side of the rim, and sailed to the other side of the gym as Chauncey rushed back to the three-point line to take another shot.

Before the vixen could rush back to keep herself from being eliminated, Chauncey calmly sank a shot to win the popular side and face Ryan Rabbit, much to her anger.

Everyone held their breath as the cheetah and the rabbit began taking shots from a line about eight feet behind the arc.

Just like the battle between the cheetah and Foxy, the shots kept going in for both Ryan Rabbit and Chauncey Cheetah.

Both sides could only stare in awe at the show both kids were putting on before them.

Nevertheless, the battle was eventually won by Chauncey Cheetah. Unlike Foxy however, the rabbit congratulated him on winning, and shook hands with the tall cheetah.

"We have a winner! Chauncey Cheetah!" The coach announced.

Everyone clapped and cheered for the cheetah, except Foxy. The vixen just sat there, glaring at him.

After class concluded, Chicken Little and his friends made their way to the gymnasium exit to go to their next class.

"Are you coming Chauncey?" The chicken asked.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Chauncey replied.

The chicken and his friends smiled as they exited the gym, leaving Chauncey alone with the coach.

"Hey coach?" Chauncey called to the coach.

The coach turned around to face the tall cheetah. "Chauncey Cheetah. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if there is anyone at the school who can help me get better at basketball?"

"You didn't miss a shot in class. I don't see any reason that you would need to improve." The coach said.

"I still think I could get better at shooting, but that's not my main concern though. What I need to do is get better at everything else."

The coach thought about it for a moment before stating, "I'll see if the head boys' basketball coach can help you tomorrow after school. He is also a teacher, so he won't be able to help you right now. After school tomorrow though, I'm pretty sure he'll be able to show you how it's done."

"Thanks coach."

"Not a problem. You'd better get to class before you're late."

"Will do. See you tomorrow coach!" The cheetah exclaimed as he waved to the coach and left the gymnasium.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you** _ **keiman and kei**_ **and** _ **daisygirl101**_ **for beta reading and helping me improve!**

 **I do not own Chicken Little. Chicken Little is owned by Disney. I only lay claim to Chauncey Cheetah, Chester Cheetah, Chelsie Cheetah, and Chip Cheetah.**

 **Chapter 8**

After school concluded the next day, Chicken Little and his friends went home to complete their homework assignments. Chauncey Cheetah had already completed his homework for the day, so he headed to the gymnasium to begin his training.

Once he got there, the coach was waiting for him, along with a donkey that he wasn't familiar with. Nevertheless, he guessed that he was the head basketball coach of the boys' basketball team.

"Good afternoon Chauncey Cheetah! I'd like to introduce you to the head boys' basketball coach. Mr. Doug Donkey." The coach greeted.

They shook hands before the cheetah turned his attention to the donkey.

"Hello Chauncey. I was told that you needed to improve your basketball skills. Am I right?" Doug Donkey asked.

"Yes. I want to improve on not only my shooting, but everything else as well." The cheetah explained.

"Very well. Let's get started, shall we?"

Chauncey nodded enthusiastically.

After the coach got them a good basketball, Doug handed the ball to the tall cheetah.

"Okay Chauncey. The key to the game of basketball is obviously getting as many points as possible."

The cheetah nodded, understanding.

"I would first like you to take a shot from full court."

The cheetah obeyed without question, and calmly sank the shot.

Doug stood there in astonishment before he said, "We'll work on your shooting at the end. For now, let's work on your dribbling, passing, ball-handling, and other skills needed to play basketball."

Chauncey did exactly as he was told, and began to dribble the ball. Doug stood in front of him, instructing him to keep the ball in his possession and not let him get a steal.

The cheetah struggled to not lose the ball at first. He would either dribble the ball off his foot, or get caught off guard when Doug stole the ball right out of his hands.

Unwilling to give up, the cheetah kept trying until he succeeded in keeping the ball in his possession.

The donkey was astonished at how quickly Chauncey got the hang of it.

Soon the cheetah was dribbling two basketballs at once, and no matter what Doug tried to do, he just couldn't get any of the basketballs out of Chauncey's possession. Every time he did, the cheetah would do some extraordinarily crafty moves to ensure his dribbling continued while he prevented the donkey from stealing either ball from him.

After dribbling for a good half hour, Chauncey was instructed to practice his passing, footwork, and many other skills needed to play a good game of basketball.

Doug could only watch in awe at the performances of the tall, fast cheetah. Had he finally found a new leader of the boys' basketball team? Could Chauncey Cheetah be the perfect replacement for the injured Brett Bear?

The donkey continued to watch the cheetah pull of some ridiculous crossovers and passes that he had never seen before. Doug had watched many professional basketball games, and he had never seen any of the players pull off such moves that Chauncey had.

After two hours, Chauncey's practice was complete.

"You've done well, Chauncey. I think you'd make a great leader on the team this upcoming season. Basketball try outs are in two months."

"Thank you Mr. Donkey. I'll try my best to work hard and get better at everything."

"In all honesty, I don't think you can really improve that much. Other than a few mistakes at the beginning, you got the hang of it in less than five minutes. You pulled some things off that I've never seen even the best basketball players in history do before."

The cheetah couldn't help but smile. "Well there's always room for improvement, no matter how good you are at something. Everybody makes mistakes, even me. However, I will make sure to make as few mistakes as I can when try outs begin. If I make the team, I'll make sure we win the championship."

"Spoken like a true leader." The donkey beamed. "With how skilled you are, you shouldn't have any trouble making the team this year."

"I appreciate it. Despite my height, I don't think I want to play center like you might be thinking." The cheetah said.

"Why not? You're the tallest student at the school. No one is even within a foot of your height."

"I'd like to play shooting guard because I'm best at shooting. Sure I can do everything else, like blocking shots and such, but I've played shooting guard the whole time I've played the sport."

Doug was left in silence for a moment. He nodded in comprehension.

"I will consider making you our starting shooting guard if you do well in try outs. Should anyone get injured of the course of the season, I may have to have you play another position if you're up to the task."

"I'd be up for anything to ensure we win it all this year." The cheetah smiled, hazel eyes filled with determination.

"That's the spirit! Again, you did a great job today. I think all of the other basketball players will be impressed to see you do what you do when you play basketball. As I said, I've never seen anything like it. Never." Doug stated.

"Thanks again! I'll definitely do whatever I can to make sure I do as well as possible." The cheetah said.

The donkey nodded with a smile. "Well I have to go grade some papers now, but if you would like to do some more training and practice before try outs, please don't hesitate to stop by my classroom after school."

"Sounds good! I'll see you later!"

"See you later Chauncey. Have a nice day."

"You too!" The cheetah exclaimed as they waved to each other and the cheetah left the gym.

Chauncey smiled as he made his way to the front door of the school. Perhaps this first year of middle school would be a great one for him and his buddies.

"I promise, Mr. Donkey, that this year will be our year." The cheetah thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you** _ **keiman and kei**_ **and** _ **daisygirl101**_ **for beta reading and helping me improve!**

 **I do not own Chicken Little. Chicken Little is owned by Disney. I only lay claim to Chauncey Cheetah, Chester Cheetah, Chelsie Cheetah, and Chip Cheetah.**

 **Chapter 9**

Soon October came. The days were getting shorter and cooler. Oakey Oaks had a rare snowfall in September.

School got cancelled on the first Monday of the month due to a snowstorm. Despite that however, Chauncey used the time to practice his basketball skills and study his schoolwork, especially from Mutton. Thankfully, his family's mansion had an indoor basketball court in case of bad weather. The young cheetah knew that with the heavy snow, he wouldn't be able to plow all the snow off the outdoor court before more snow piled up.

Basketball tryouts were only a few weeks away, and Chauncey wanted to be on the team and help them win a championship.

After he finished his practicing and studying, he decided to pay Chicken Little a visit.

Traveling through the snowstorm and deep snow wasn't too big of a problem for Chauncey, as cheetahs were the fastest animals on land.

It took the young cheetah only five minutes to get to Chicken Little's house. Walking up to the doorstep, he knocked on the door, and Buck Cluck, Chicken Little's father, answered. His eyes widened at how tall Chauncey was.

"Hello Mr. Cluck. How are you doing?" The cheetah greeted.

"I'm doing well. How about yourself?" He said somewhat slowly, eyes still wide.

"Despite the weather, I'm great." Chauncey smiled, before it faltered when he saw Buck Cluck's wide eyes.

"You alright Mr. Cluck?" Chauncey wondered.

Finally, Buck Cluck's eyes narrowed to normal and he gave the cheetah an assuring smile.

"Yeah I'm okay. It's just that I'm astonished at how tall you are." He said.

Chauncey chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Pretty much everyone I meet is surprised at my height."

"I could imagine. Anyway, why don't you come in? It's pretty cold out." The rooster made a welcoming gesture.

"Thank you." The cheetah smiled as he made his way into the house, ducking under the door frame.

Just then, a very cold breeze suddenly made it difficult for Buck Cluck to close the door. As he struggled, Chauncey immediately rushed over to help him close the door. A few snowflakes made their way into the house as they finally got the door shut.

"What's your name kid?" Buck asked.

"I'm Chauncey Cheetah. I made friends with Chicken Little, your son." Chauncey greeted, offering his huge paw.

"Pleasure to meet you Chauncey." The rooster smiled as he took the cheetah's paw and shook it.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" Buck offered.

"Yes please." Chauncey smiled.

The rooster smiled. "Chicken Little is with Abby, Runt, and Fish in the kitchen playing Monopoly if you would like to join them."

"Thanks Mr. Cluck!" Chauncey beamed.

"Of course Chauncey." Buck smiled as they went into the kitchen.

The cheetah saw Chicken Little, Abby Mallard, Runt, and Fish playing Monopoly, each with their own mug of hot chocolate.

Chicken Little's father went to make some hot chocolate for Chauncey as the cheetah sat down with his friends.

"Hey Chauncey! What's up?" Chicken Little greeted.

"Nothing much. What about you guys?"

"We're just drinking hot chocolate while playing Monopoly. Would you like to play with us? We just finished our last game."

"Yes please!" The cheetah beamed.

As they were playing their game, Abby decided to ask the cheetah what he had been up to before he came over.

"Hey Chauncey? What did you do before you came over?" The duckling asked.

"I just practiced for upcoming tryouts and studied for an upcoming exam in Mutton." The cheetah explained.

Abby groaned. "Mutton is not an easy class."

"Yeah." Chicken Little agreed.

"It's not that bad if you take it seriously. School is something that can't be taken lightly if you want to get a good job when you grow up." Chauncey stated.

"I guess that's true." Runt said.

"It is, but there is obviously some class that you won't like as much as others. Personally, I like physical education the best because it's about playing sports and having fun." The cheetah said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"What would you like to be when you grow up?" Fish tried to ask.

"Since I'm a huge basketball guy, I guess I would like to be a professional basketball player. I've seen the ridiculous plays of the all-time greats who have played the game. My favorite is perhaps the fade away buzzer beater by Charles Cat. I saw that play when I was a young kid. Although he retired after the season ended, he retired a champion. That shot was what won the championship for his team. Hopefully that's me someday." Chauncey explained.

"Cool! I bet you'll be an all-time great!" Fish tried to gasp.

Just as Chauncey began to speak, Buck Cluck brought hot chocolate over for the young cheetah.

"I'll try Fish. Just don't want to get ahead of myself. I'll take it one day at a time. One game at a time, and one season at a time." The cheetah said with determination.

"Spoken like a true future superstar." Chicken Little smiled.

"Yeah. You look like you know what to do." Abby added.

The cheetah beamed at the compliments.

"What about you guys? You know what you want to be when you grow up?" Chauncey wondered.

"I don't know just yet. Since I'm only 12, I've still got time to think about it. I mean, we're only in middle school. Surely we have time to figure out what we want to do for a living and have a career in." Chicken Little contemplated.

"You make a valid point Chicken Little." The cheetah agreed.

"You think you'll be ready for tryouts at the end of the month?" Runt asked, slightly worriedly.

The cheetah nodded. "As long as I keep practicing and improving in any way, I think this could be our year to finally win it all."

Runt smiled.

"Hopefully we can repeat as champions in baseball too." Chicken Little said.

"Weren't you the one who hit the game winning hit at the end of the game last year?" Chauncey asked.

The chicken smiled and nodded. "Yes. It was a very happy moment. The first time we had won the pennant in two decades."

"Wow! That's awesome man! I'll make sure to watch you when baseball season comes around." Chauncey smiled.

"I would appreciate that Chauncey. In return, we'll all come to your basketball games."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you** _ **keiman and kei**_ **and** _ **daisygirl101**_ **for beta reading and helping me improve!**

 **I do not own Chicken Little. Chicken Little is owned by Disney. I only lay claim to Chauncey Cheetah, Chester Cheetah, Chelsie Cheetah, and Chip Cheetah.**

 **Chapter 10**

Basketball tryouts came faster than Chauncey thought they would. He knew that it was his chance to prove himself and help the team win and get better along the way. Chicken Little and his friends had wished him luck after school, and the cheetah immediately went to the boys' locker room to change into gym clothes. After he was dressed, he headed to the gymnasium to practice and warm up.

Once he had finished practicing, he went home and had a hearty dinner, then returned to school as tryouts were to begin.

Surprisingly, he was there a whole hour before the coach finally showed up. Doug Donkey also showed up, and smiled once he saw the young cheetah.

"Welcome to tryouts Chauncey. Are you ready to rock?" Doug Donkey greeted.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Chauncey smiled.

An hour later, tryouts began. About seventy other boys showed up for trying out for the team.

The boys all huddled around, whispering to each other before the coach cleared his throat.

"Good evening boys. Welcome to basketball tryouts. Tonight, for the next four days, we are here to find out who will make our boys' basketball team this year. Unfortunately, we need a new leader for the team as Brett Bear is still recovering from his ACL injury he suffered last season. We will find out who will be worthy of a leader after the fourth day of tryouts. Along with a leader, there will be fourteen other players under his leadership. Now, any questions or concerns?"

No one raised their hand.

"Good, now let's get started with slides."

Everyone made ten rows of seven boys each as their got ready to do slides.

"Before we begin, I must tell you the keys to slides. Every time, for at least 30 seconds, you must play good defense to keep the other team from scoring easy layups. The key is keeping your guy in front of you. Should you be off-balance, that guy can drive and get an easy bucket, which is why you must be balanced the entire time. Now, are we ready? When I blow the whistle, we will do slides for one minute and then exaggeration for three minutes. We will do slides five times."

The boys got ready, and soon the coach blew the whistle. As the boys began doing slides, Doug Donkey kept an eye on Chauncey. As he was a cheetah, he wasn't surprised that he was doing slides significantly faster than everyone else. Not only were his strides wider than everyone else, but his reactions were so quick that he did at least four slides every second.

Next the boys did shooting. After a while, everyone, even the coaches, could only stare in awe at the shooting display Chauncey was putting up. The cheetah was even shooting full court shots, and they still went in with ease. Even if anyone put pressure on him, the cheetah simply tuned them out, stayed locked in, and sank every shot he took.

The cheetah impressed the coaches with everything. Defense, rebounding, running, dribbling, handling, and everything else seemed much too easy for the cheetah. Chauncey was even dribbling a dozen basketballs at once, and no matter what the other boys tried to do, they just couldn't get any of the balls out of the tall cheetah's grasp.

The first day of tryouts concluded, and soon all the boys headed home. Except Chauncey. He stayed a little later than everyone else and kept his practicing going.

Doug Donkey walked up to the cheetah just as he completed a spinning reverse dunk.

"Whoa! Nice dunk!" He exclaimed.

"Thanks, Mr. Donkey." Chauncey smiled as he grabbed the ball, let himself fall from the rim and landed on his feet.

"Of course. You really impressed everyone today. Not once did you mess anything up, miss a shot, or even lose one ball to anyone when you were dribbling twelve balls at once. I think you and I should do private tryouts, where I train you, and everyone else just stays here and trains with the other coach." Doug said.

"Okay? How are we going to do that?" The cheetah wondered.

"Come with me." The donkey stated, and Chauncey obeyed without question.

The cheetah quickly grabbed his jacket when he saw the donkey head outside in the snow.

After walking for a while, they found themselves at a basketball court in the middle of downtown Oakey Oaks. The court was covered in deep snow, and icicles hung from every part of the basketball hoops.

"Why are we here coach?" The cheetah wondered.

"This is where I made my first ever three-pointer." Doug said.

Chauncey took that into thought for a moment. Then he remembered something.

"Me too. I used to live about seven hours from here, but I made my first ever three-pointer on this particular hoop." He explained, pointing to the hoop farthest from them.

"Are you serious?" Doug wondered, astonished.

"Yeah. I was just a little kid back then. Five years old I think." Chauncey said.

"Hmmm…I didn't make a three-pointer until I was nine." The donkey said.

They both smiled at each other as the snow continued to fall lightly and elegantly.

Just then Chauncey looked above him and saw a huge snowflake falling toward them. Moving to where it would land, the cheetah carefully caught it, and showed it to Doug.

"Holy smokes! That is the largest snowflake I've ever seen! I wonder if it's bigger than a basketball." He wondered, reaching into his gym bag and pulling out a basketball. Chauncey gently moved the snowflake over the ball, and measured it.

"Must be about thirteen inches. Pretty big snowflake." Doug said.

"Yeah, but the biggest ever was fifteen inches in Montana, I think." Chauncey replied.

"Probably was very cold that day."

The cheetah nodded in agreement.

"Are there any other things about basketball you want to talk about?" The cheetah asked.

Doug Donkey nodded and smiled, and began explaining his story about basketball and what led him to becoming a coach.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you** _ **keiman and kei**_ **and** _ **daisygirl101**_ **for beta reading and helping me improve!**

 **I do not own Chicken Little. Chicken Little is owned by Disney. I only lay claim to Chauncey Cheetah, Chester Cheetah, Chelsie Cheetah, and Chip Cheetah.**

 **Chapter 11**

The next few days were a breeze for Chauncey Cheetah. After Doug Donkey stated that he would train the tall cheetah personally, he was a man of his word.

Doug taught Chauncey a variety of moves that he learned when he was on the boys' basketball team with Oakey Oaks High School. One was dribbling with his eyes closed, and another was how to relax before every game.

In his senior year in high school, the Acorns won it all behind the backs of the donkeys' stellar play. He had a triple-double in the championship game, with 47 points, 15 rebounds, and 12 assists. With his performance, Doug was named MVP.

Then the donkey explained how he went to coaching after graduating from high school. He started out as a coach for a youth basketball team until he was named head coach of the boys' basketball team of Oakey Oaks Middle School about four years after graduating from Oakey Oaks University.

"Wow! That's an amazing story!" Chauncey exclaimed as he continued to masterfully dribble several basketballs at once.

"Thank you very much Chauncey. Glad you think so." The donkey beamed.

The cheetah however, was still curious on why he chose his coaching career. "If you were so good at basketball, then why not continue? You could've led Oakey Oaks University to at least one championship and possibly gone off to the pros."

"I was heavily thinking about doing that after we won it all my senior year in high school. No matter what happened that year, we were just a great team, and got better as the season marched on. However, after a very inspirational talk from the teams' head coach that year, I decided to follow his footsteps, and pursue a career in coaching. At first I regretted the decision, but I chose to follow my passion just like every else follows theirs." Doug explained.

The cheetah understandingly nodded, taking in the words he just heard.

"Definitely makes sense." Chauncey remarked.

Doug nodded. "Since today is the last day of tryouts, our team will be announced after they conclude. One boy I know will for sure be a virtual lock to return to our team is Ryan Rabbit. He was one of our best players last year besides Brett Bear, known for his three-point shooting and crafty dribbles."

"I agree. In physical education, he and I competed in a game of speed. Although I won, he congratulated me. That tells me that he's a good sport." Chauncey said.

"He is a good sport indeed. After we lost the championship game last year, he was visibly devastated, just like me and the rest of the team, but he nonetheless congratulated Fred Fox of the Spud Valley Taters for winning back-to-back championships as well as back-to-back MVPs." The donkey stated.

"That is being a good sport. While I've never lost a game of basketball before, I would've done the same thing if I was on the team last year." Chauncey replied.

"Well said Chauncey." Doug complimented, admiring the cheetah's maturity level despite being just twelve years of age.

The cheetah smiled as he continued practicing and putting on a show in front of the awestruck donkey.

That night, just as tryouts concluded, the coach blew his whistle, which sounded and echoed across the walls of the gymnasium.

"All right boys. Listen up. Today was our last day of tryouts, and that means we will select our team for this year."

Just then, Chauncey Cheetah and Doug Donkey walked into the gymnasium in silence.

Whispers sounded from the boys as they wondered what was going on.

"Doug Donkey and I will talk to each and every one of you personally to tell you if you make the team or not. Until your turn comes, please find a hoop and take turns shooting ten free throws each."

All the boys did as they were told, rushing to the racks of basketballs and grabbing a ball before heading the nearest basketball hoop.

As the coach watched the boys, Doug Donkey and Chauncey Cheetah walked up to him.

"Hey coach?" Doug asked.

"Yeah Doug?" The coach responded.

"I would like you and I to talk to Chauncey personally about whether he made the team or not." The donkey explained.

"Sure. Right this way." The coach said as the three made their way to the exit of the gym.

Chauncey was getting a little nervous. While he was confident that he would make the team, another part of him was telling him that there might be a chance we wouldn't be on the team. Nevertheless, he decided to see what both coaches had to say.

After they were just outside the gym and had closed the door, Doug was the first one to speak.

"I am very proud of you Chauncey. You've impressed me with everything you can do. What I like most about you though is that your always have a great attitude and are willing to work hard to get better." Doug began.

Chauncey nodded, listening eagerly.

"With this in mind, I would like to announce that you are the new leaders of the boys' basketball team. Congratulations Chauncey Cheetah." Doug smiled broadly as he held out his hand to the tall cheetah.

Chauncey couldn't hold back the adrenaline coursing through him as he gratefully took the donkey's hand.

"Thank you so much coach! You have no idea how much this means to me and our school!" Chauncey exclaimed.

"Of course. It really is going to mean a lot when we can have a great season this year." Doug smiled back.

"Well done Chauncey. Welcome to the team." The coach said.

"Thanks coach." The cheetah smiled

"Not a problem Chauncey." The coach stated before clearing his throat. "Now that you are on the team, I'd like to say something."

Chauncey nodded, listening.

"We only choose the hardest working basketball players on our team. Boys who will be willing to do anything on the court to ensure that we have a successful season. That means making plays for teammates, and listening to what the coach has to say. After last year, I'd like to see us get over the hump this year. Am I clear?"

"Crystal coach." Chauncey stated.

"Alright. Again, congrats. Our first game of the season is the beginning of November. Practice will begin next week."

"Sounds good coach." The cheetah said.

"You've done very well Chauncey. Please keep it up." Doug encouraged.

With a solemn nod, the cheetah replied, "I will not let you down coach."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you** _ **keiman and kei**_ **and** _ **daisygirl101**_ **for beta reading and helping me improve!**

 **I do not own Chicken Little. Chicken Little is owned by Disney. I only lay claim to Chauncey Cheetah, Chester Cheetah, Chelsie Cheetah, and Chip Cheetah.**

 **Chapter 12**

"That's great to hear Chauncey! I'm proud of you man!" Chicken Little exclaimed.

"Congratulations Chauncey." Abby beamed.

"Well done Chauncey." Runt smiled.

"You did it Chauncey! Your hard work paid off!" Fish tried to say.

The Cheetah was flattered by the praise he was receiving.

"Thank you very much guys. I appreciate it. The first game of the season is the beginning of November, and that's not far away." The cheetah said.

Everyone was gathered at Chicken Little's house, drinking hot chocolate to offset the biting cold outside.

"We'll be coming to every game. Just for you Chauncey. We'll be there every night to support you and the team." Chicken Little stated.

"I appreciate it man. We'll need all the support we can get." The cheetah smiled.

"Speaking of sports, would you guys mind if I borrowed Chauncey for a moment?" Buck Cluck asked.

"Yeah. Sure dad!" His son exclaimed.

Chicken Little's father smiled as he led the tall cheetah to the living room.

"I remember when I was on the baseball team in junior high and high school. We never lost a game and won it all every year." Buck said.

"That's amazing. I've heard about you in physical education a few times. Also, the trophies in the hallway have your name on them." Chauncey replied.

"Yeah, but I'm here to talk about what you must do to succeed in sports." Buck said.

"Okay." Chauncey replied.

"You see, whenever it comes to sports, you must always do your best, no matter what. Don't forget to involve your teammates as well. No matter what sport it is, never have it all about you putting on a show and leaving others on your team out. The most important thing about sports is working together. No one, even the best of them, can do it all by themselves." Buck explained.

"I agree. How could you win if you do it all by yourself?" The cheetah asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's simple. You can't." Buck stated.

The cheetah nodded in agreement.

"Even though I was the star for my respective teams in both junior high and high school, I never made it all about me. All I truly cared about was making sure that everyone on my team got involved in some way, and winning championships." Buck said.

"That's what I care about too. Stats don't matter to me. I mean sure, my stats tend to be great, but I only care about helping my team get better and winning championships. That's what I'd like to help the team do this year. Win a championship." Chauncey said.

Buck couldn't help but smile. "Then you should succeed Chauncey."

"I'll do my best." The cheetah smiled back.

"Well, why don't you get back to hanging out with my son and his friends? I've got a few things to do." Buck suggested.

"I will. Thank you for the advice." Chauncey said.

"You're welcome." Buck replied, beaming.

Soon it was back to playing games with everyone for Chauncey. The games they played were so much fun.

Chauncey enjoyed strategy games in particular whenever he played games. As he was a basketball player, he always wanted to make the right play for his team. In strategy games, he always made the right moves to guarantee his team a victory. It was almost like playing basketball with controllers to him.

"Hey guys? Do you ever play video games?" Chauncey asked.

"Yeah. Sometimes we play singing games. What about you?" Abby asked.

"Generally, I more of a strategic kind of guy whenever I play video games. Any game that involves strategy will generally draw my interest." Chauncey explained.

"What's your favorite video game?" Chicken Little wondered.

"I'd have to say Star Wars. Ever since I saw Star Wars for the first time, I've just enjoyed the visuals and all the lightsabers and such. It's pretty cool when you get to choose which character you are and help him or her defeat their enemies." Chauncey explained.

"That's cool." Runt said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Who's your favorite Star Wars character?" Fish tried to ask the cheetah.

"Luke Skywalker. Since he is a Jedi and Jedi are the good guys." The tall cheetah beamed.

"That's really cool!" Chicken Little smiled.

Chauncey smiled back.

"You think you're ready for the season to begin?" Runt asked.

"Of course, Runt. I've been looking forward to it ever since the beginning of the school year. After what happened last year, I think we can redeem ourselves as long as everyone can stay healthy and make the right plays." Chauncey told him.

"I agree with you Chauncey. You know who our biggest rivals are right?" Chicken Little asked.

The cheetah nodded. "The Spud Valley Taters."

"Yeah we had to go against them in the championship game last year when I was on the baseball team. I sat the whole season until I was called to bat, even though everyone was worried that I'd lose the game for them." Chicken Little sighed.

Chauncey couldn't help but frown. "What? Why did they doubt you? You won it for them, and they didn't believe you could do it?"

The chicken nodded. "After I had two strikes thrown at me, I was determined to hit the ball. Sure enough, I did. Then I barely got a home run to win the game for us. It was great to do something right. Our first time winning the pendant in two decades."

"That's a great story Chicken Little! I'm hoping to not only win a championship for the basketball team, but if I try out for baseball, the baseball team as well." Chauncey beamed.

Chicken Little grinned. "I hope so too man. Repeating as champions would be nice, but we have to take it one game at a time."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I agree. To Oakey Oaks!" He lifted up his hot chocolate mug.

"To Oakey Oaks!" Everyone stated as they clinked their mugs together and enjoyed their hot chocolate.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you** _ **keiman and kei**_ **and** _ **daisygirl101**_ **for beta reading and helping me improve!**

 **I do not own Chicken Little. Chicken Little is owned by Disney. I only lay claim to Chauncey Cheetah, Chester Cheetah, Chelsie Cheetah, and Chip Cheetah.**

 **Chapter 13**

November arrived a few days later. After school concluded for the day, everyone was getting ready for the first boys' basketball game of the season.

All of the students and their parents were there. Teachers were also there, along with mayor Turkey Lurkey and many other civilians.

For the first time since their previous championship season, the first game of the season was sold out.

Chicken Little and his friends got there early to get front row seats. Their parents were also with them. They had large popcorns, sodas, and many other snacks that the concession stand offered. Chauncey had talked to them once they arrived, and they wished the tall cheetah luck.

"Well this is it. The beginning of basketball season. I can't wait to see how Chauncey does in his first game with the team." Chicken Little said.

"Me neither." Abby agreed.

Runt was wolfing down some popcorn and Fish had an acorn colored face and a symbol on his chest.

Buck Cluck couldn't help but smile at how excited his son and his friends were for the young cheetah. It reminded him of his high school days when he won the pennant all four years while playing for the baseball team. Obviously, he knew that basketball and baseball were different in many ways, but at the same time, he couldn't help but think of a few ways they were similar. Both sports required hard work and getting everyone involved in some way.

Soon everyone directed their attention to the entrance of the boys' locker room.

Everyone on the Acorns' side of the gym was pumped up. They were eager to see who was on their team this year.

After the opponents' starters were introduced, the Dog Announcer stated into his microphone, "Now, the starting lineup for your Oakey Oaks Acorns!"

Everyone cheered as their starting lineup made their way to their benches.

After the first four starters were introduced, Chauncey Cheetah was introduced, and everyone went delirious. Lots of the residents realized how talented the tall cheetah was, and they thought they could win it all with him on the team.

The tall cheetah had kindly requested to wear the number fifteen on his jersey, and Doug Donkey granted his request.

Soon tip-off arrived. Chauncey was chosen to try and win the opening tip, and he did with ease. No one on the court was even within a foot of his height. Combine that with the fact that the cheetah also had incredibly long arms as well.

On the first possession of the game. Ryan Rabbit found Chauncey wide open for a three-pointer, which he didn't hesitate for a second to shoot.

Nothing but net.

From that point forward, everything went well for the Acorns. During the course of the game, shots were not just falling for the team, but Chauncey was displaying how crafty he can be with the basketball in his hands. Everyone watched in awe at the display they were seeing before them. It wasn't just the offense that was going well, but their defense as well. By the end of the first half, it was 64-19, in favor of the Acorns.

In the second half however, the Acorns seriously caught fire. Chauncey would hit a whopping twelve threes in the third quarter alone, while teammate Ryan Rabbit had ten threes in the same period, as the Acorns were simply too much for their opponent to handle.

The crowd was going crazy after the fourth three of the quarter. On the other hand, fans of the opponent were leaving early, unable to watch their team get beat so badly.

The tall cheetah didn't even need to play in the fourth quarter. The Acorns' stellar play kept right on going, even with their bench unit. What looked like a game that would be close, ended up being a very easy 174-49 victory for the Acorns.

After the game had concluded, and Doug Donkey gave a speech to his players, Chauncey was now chatting with his friends.

"Wow Chauncey! You sure hit a lot of threes tonight." Runt said, amazed at what he saw over the course of the game.

"Thanks Runt. I did, as I'm best at shooting. However, I must make sure to be good at everything else. We still have a long season ahead of us, but it was a great first game if I must say." The cheetah smiled.

"If you guys keep playing like this, we should have no trouble winning the championship." Chicken Little said.

"We just ran the other team out of the arena tonight." Abby stated with confidence.

"Sure felt like that. Nonetheless, we can never take any team lightly as they may catch fire on any given night. What we must do is always look for ways to get better so we don't make the same mistakes in the next game." Chauncey explained.

"I really like your positivity, Chauncey." Chicken Little stated.

"Thanks, Chicken Little. I appreciate that. I'm always optimistic on everything, even when things don't go the way I planned. Sometimes you've got to be ready for things like that." The cheetah said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

After everyone left the gym for the night, Chicken Little and his friends decided to join Chauncey and his buddies on going to get some ice cream at the local ice cream parlor.

Everyone had a great time. They talked, and said some jokes that caused everyone to burst out into laughter.

Soon everyone went home to get some much-needed rest.

Chauncey was sitting in his bed, looking at the numerous awards he has won since he began to play basketball. He hoped to add many more in his basketball career. The cheetah had been playing basketball his entire life, and it had been the only thing that he loved to do. One day, he hoped to go down as one of the greatest basketball players to ever live.

Smiling at the thought, Chauncey turned off his chandelier, and fell into a blissful sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you** _ **keiman and kei**_ **and** _ **daisygirl101**_ **for beta reading and helping me improve!**

 **I do not own Chicken Little. Chicken Little is owned by Disney. I only lay claim to Chauncey Cheetah.**

 **Chapter 14**

"Hey Chauncey! May we sit with you and your buddies at your table today?" One of Foxy's friends asked, much to the surprise of Chicken Little and his friends.

The cheetah smiled and nodded. "Of course!"

Beaming, Foxy's friends, including Goosey Loosey, took a seat with Chauncey and his buddies and started eating their lunches.

The regular season had just concluded for the boys' basketball team. Behind the backs of the stellar play of Chauncey and his trusty sidekick Ryan Rabbit, the team finished the season with a perfect 20-0 record.

Over the course of the season, Foxy's friends eventually grew to respect the cheetah for his leadership, humbleness, and selflessness. In fact, even the older students began to admire the tallest student in their school. Everyone would ask him and his buddies if they could sit with them at lunch. Due to the number of students in Oakey Oaks Middle School, Chauncey came up with a genius plan that would allow everyone to sit at their table by having every group of students take turns sitting with them.

Newspapers around town had the cheetah on the front page, labeling him the "Humble Hero of Oakey Oaks."

The only one who seemed not to gain any respect for Chauncey was Foxy Loxy. She was now sitting all alone at her table, glaring at the cheetah.

"One of these days, I will make you pay." The vixen thought as she chowed down her meal.

Chicken Little and his friends ate their lunches as they watched everyone in the cafeteria, except them and Foxy, gather around Chauncey's table and talk to him as they had their lunch.

"Chauncey has sure gotten a lot of attention lately. Even from the seventh and eighth graders." Chicken Little noted.

"Well, with how well he and the team have played so far this year, I'm not surprised." Abby remarked.

"Yeah me neither. They haven't lost a game. Plus, they've dominated every game, even on the road. It's been very fun to watch them play, despite winning each game by at least forty points." Chicken Little said.

"The playoffs are approaching. Do you think we'll be ready for them?" Runt asked.

"I think so. At the same time though, I am a little worried." The chicken replied.

Fish tried to say something like, "Why are you worried?"

"Remember what happened last year in the championship game?" The chicken stated.

Fish nodded.

"It seemed like we had it in the bag. Unfortunately, Brett Bear was injured, and it led to our downfall. While I am confident about Chauncey and Ryan leading the team this year, I am nonetheless concerned that one of them might get hurt at a critical time in the playoffs." Chicken Little explained.

"You do have a point Chicken Little. We'll just have to wait and see what happens." Abby tried to assure him.

"What about Foxy? Will she be a distraction for Chauncey?" Runt asked, concern in his eyes.

Chicken Little hesitated for a moment. He was tempted to just speak gibberish like he did with Abby and the announcers at the old oak tree. After the whole "sky is falling" incident however, he realized that speaking gibberish would not do any good at all.

"Uh…I hope not. With her though, you just never know. After Goosey Loosey and the rest of her friends started hanging out with Chauncey and his buddies, I thought Foxy might gain at least some admiration for the cheetah because of his great basketball skill and humbleness. Turns out I was wrong. She's the only one who still has a grudge towards him, even though he's been very nice to everyone." The chicken stated.

"You can't please everyone Chicken Little. With how many people are on the planet, odds are you will have someone not like you." Abby pointed out.

"I guess that's true Abby, but this isn't the whole planet we're talking about here. It's everyone at Oakey Oaks Middle School." Chicken Little said.

Fish tapped Chicken Little on the shoulder.

"Yeah Fish?"

The fish tried to say something like, "Maybe Chauncey could try to do something nice for Foxy?"

Flabbergasted, the chicken's eyed widened. "I don't know about that Fish. The only people I've seen do something nice to her is her friends, mostly Goosey Loosey."

"I've seen that too. Nonetheless, I think it might be worth a shot. If it doesn't work, then we'll just have to convince Chauncey that Foxy doesn't like him." Fish tried to explain.

"Alright we'll try. How are we going to do it, though? We can't just tell Foxy about Chauncey doing something nice for her. She'll just laugh at us and pick on us like she always does." Chicken Little said.

Before Fish could say more, Abby chimed in, "Maybe we should talk to Chauncey about it?"

"I think that's a good idea Abby. That way Foxy won't know about us even mentioning it." The chicken agreed.

"The real question is when do we do it?" Runt wondered.

"Obviously it would be unwise to do it right now. I mean, all she's doing right now is glaring at the cheetah. Foxy is definitely not in the mood for that. Combine that with the fact that with the playoffs starting soon, the team, especially Chauncey, will need as few distractions as possible." The chicken explained.

All his friends agreed.

"I think that should we manage to reach the championship game, we should tell him before then, but after the semi-final game, right?"

They all nodded in agreement.

Shortly after finishing their conversation, Chauncey walked up to their table, having bid everyone at his table farewell.

"Hey guys? How are you doing?" He greeted.

"We're doing good. How about yourself?" Chicken Little greeted back.

"I'm doing great. Thank you for asking." The cheetah smiled.

"Anytime." Chicken Little smiled back.

The cheetah sat down after glancing at the clock on the cafeteria wall. Lunch would be over in fifteen minutes.

"What have you guys been up to lately?" Chauncey asked.

"Just talking about the playoffs. I'm sure everyone is excited for them." The chicken said.

"Yeah. After I finished eating and started to head over here, everyone was saying goodbye to me and wishing me and the team luck." Chauncey explained.

"That was nice of them." Chicken Little said.

"I agree. Everyone here seems very nice. Even the older students were talking to me and my buddies about school and that they were looking forward to seeing how we did in the playoffs." The cheetah stated.

"Speaking of the playoffs, are you ready for what challenges lie ahead?" Chicken Little asked.

The cheetah gave a determined smile. "Ready as I'll ever be."


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you** _ **keiman and kei**_ **and** _ **daisygirl101**_ **for beta reading and helping me improve!**

 **I do not own Chicken Little. Chicken Little is owned by Disney. I only lay claim to Chauncey Cheetah.**

 **Chapter 15**

Almost the entire playoffs were a breeze for Chauncey, Ryan, and the Acorns. They dominated every game and breezed their way to the championship game.

Unfortunately, their hopes of redemption from last year took a devastating blow. In the final minute of the semifinal game, Ryan Rabbit tweaked his right ankle, and was subsequently ruled out for the championship game. To add insult to injury, the Acorns realized that they would be playing the Spud Valley Taters.

Chauncey Cheetah realized that although he had always been playing with a heavy workload, he realized that his workload got that much heavier without his trusty sidekick by his side.

To celebrate the Acorns reaching the championship game, the cheerleaders decorated every hallway in the school. Everywhere there would be the school colors, red and white.

As he and Chicken Little's friends made their way to Oakey Oaks Middle School's gymnasium, they were talking about the game. Since the Acorns had homecourt advantage throughout the playoffs, the championship game was to be played at the Acorns' home court; they owned the tiebreaker with the Taters due to a larger margin of victory over the course of the season.

"You ready for tonight Chauncey?" Chicken Little asked.

"Locked in and ready as I'll ever be." The cheetah replied, determination on his face.

"It's sad that you'll have to do this without Ryan Rabbit." Abby pointed out.

"It really pains me that Ryan got hurt. Believe me, without him, the team is not the same. Unfortunately for us, Spud Valley will not show us any sympathy whatsoever for losing one of our best players. Our archrivals are going to try to take advantage of his absence, so we'll have to be ready to adjust our game without him." Chauncey stated, with a disappointed look on his face.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Fish tried to say, "Aren't you guys forgetting something?"

"Oh yeah. We are forgetting something. Thank you for pointing that out Fish." Chicken Little said.

Fish smiled and nodded.

"Did you guys forget something at home? If you did I can run back and get it since we have time…." Chauncey started before Chicken Little cut him off politely.

"Oh no. We didn't forget anything. What he remined us of was to talk to you about Foxy Loxy." The chicken replied.

"Oh okay. What about her? Just so you know, I've come to accept that not everyone will like you. I'd rather be popular and humble than be popular and mean." Chauncey said.

"That's very nice of you to say Chauncey. However, what Chicken Little is trying to say is that maybe you should try to do something nice for her. Maybe that will make her stop being mean to you." Abby explained.

Chauncey's eyes widened in shock and surprise. "You remember what she did to me in physical education? How can I make her stop being mean to you if she is not only mean to me, but you guys as well?"

"He's got a point guys. Maybe we should just let Foxy bully us instead of trying to make amends with her." Runt suggested.

"Runt!" Abby groaned in annoyance.

"Sorry!" The pig stated, ashamed.

"It's okay Runt. You don't have to be sorry for anything. I suppose you do have a point with how mean she's been to you guys. Know this though; my parents once told me that it's never too late to do anything right. Maybe doing something right will convince Foxy otherwise." Chauncey explained.

Everyone contemplated about this.

"Well I suppose you could give it a shot Chauncey. Not sure what will happen, but I hope for only the best." Runt said.

"I appreciate that Runt. After the game, maybe I'll take her to get some ice cream, hot chocolate or something." Chauncey suggested.

"That's a good idea Chauncey." Chicken Little complemented.

"Thanks man." The cheetah smiled.

"Anytime bro." The chicken beamed back.

Soon they were at the gymnasium. Due to the sold-out crowds for every game this year for the Acorns, they had to get there a few hours before each game to sit up front and support the team.

Buck Cluck wasn't there yet, but he assured his son and his friends that he'd be there after he got off work.

Sure enough, he arrived just ten minutes after his son and his friends.

As he approached the group, they all smiled and greeted him, "Hey Mr. Cluck!"

Buck Cluck smiled, "Afternoon kids."

Chicken Little smiled, "Hey dad."

The rooster smiled as he gently patted his son on the head. "Hey there son. How was your day?"

"It was pretty good. Got an A on an exam in Mutton. How was work dad?" Chicken Little said.

"Glad to hear you did well son! My day was great." Buck smiled.

"That's good." The chicken nodded with a smile.

As they talked, more people were showing up in the gymnasium. Coaches, referees, the scorekeepers, and the Dog Announcer were some of the first people other than Chicken Little, his father, and his friends to show up. The Dog Announcer smiled at the group, and briefly chatted with them before making his way to where he would announce the game. Other players for the team, as well as the players for Spud Valley Taters, began to make their way towards their respective sides of the gym upon entering. Soon, other residents of Oakey Oaks arrived, including mayor Turkey Lurkey.

As the clock on the scoreboard ticked down, everyone was just chatting, finding their seats, and grabbing snack and drinks from the concession stand.

When the clock ticked down to one hour remaining until tip-off, Chauncey knew it was time to head to the locker room.

"Well guys. Tip-off is in an hour. It's time for me to head to the locker room." Chauncey said.

"Good luck Chauncey. Remember, just stay calm, focus, and play your game." Buck stated, giving him a thumb up and a wink.

"Thank you, Mr. Cluck. We will win tonight. I promise." Chauncey stated as he waved to friends who were waving him good luck and made his way to the locker room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you** _ **keiman and kei**_ **and** _ **daisygirl101**_ **for beta reading and helping me improve!**

 **I do not own Chicken Little. Chicken Little is owned by Disney. I only lay claim to Chauncey Cheetah.**

 **Chapter 16**

"First, the starting lineup for the Spud Valley Taters!" The Dog Announcer announced over the microphone.

Taters fans cheered and clapped while Acorns fan did the opposite. Spud Valley cheered the loudest for Fred Fox, while Oakey Oaks booed the loudest for him.

"Now, the starting lineup for your Oakey Oaks Acorns!" The Dog Announcer stated.

Acorns fans cheered and clapped for their team as each player was announced. No one, however, got a louder ovation than Chauncey Cheetah. He had been their hero, and they all hoped he would shine brighter than he had ever done.

After the teams' starting lineups and coaches were announced, tip-off was underway. Chauncey was to jump with the Taters' starting center, Jim Jaguar. He wasn't quite as tall as Chauncey or as lengthy, but he seemed to be the only guy on the court who could have a legitimate chance at contesting the tall cheetah's shots.

The cheetah easily won the tip, and the Acorns started the game with the ball.

"We are underway for this boys' basketball championship game. Will it be a three-peat for Spud Valley, or can Oakey Oaks avenge last year's loss?" The Dog Announcer said.

Unfortunately, the game didn't start out too well for Oakey Oaks. They turned the ball over on their first possession, and Chauncey was plagued with foul trouble early on. Behind the backs of Fred Fox, the Taters took a twenty-point lead at the end of the first quarter, 37-17.

"With Chauncey Cheetah plagued by two quick fouls to start the game, Spud Valley has gotten to a fast start. Can the Acorns respond?" The Dog Announcer wondered.

The second quarter was no better with the cheetah picking up his fourth foul just two minutes into the quarter. Spud Valley took advantage of this, and the lead ballooned to forty points by halftime, 78-38. Oakey Oaks fans were stunned at what they saw in the first half. Spud Valley fans, on the other hand, were delirious as they hoped their team would achieve a three-peat.

"What a sluggish start for the Acorns. It seems that the Taters may have this one in the bag folks. Is there any hope of a furious rally?" The Dog Announcer said, a little sadly.

For some reason however, the Taters began to lose ground. The Acorns came out of the halftime break with a newfound determination, especially Chauncey Cheetah. With four quick three-pointers to start the second half, the cheetah brought Oakes Oaks to within twenty-eight not even two minutes in. Not only was he on fire, but he was also able to stay away from picking up a fifth foul.

Fred Fox however, was able to keep the comeback at bay somewhat with a barrage of his own. At the end of the third quarter, the lead was cut in half, 102-82. Oakes Oaks fans began to feel hopeful, while Spud Valley fans began to grow anxious.

"Just like that, the lead had been cut in half. Work remains to be done, however, as Oakey Oaks is still down by twenty." The Dog Announcer stated, determination rising.

The fourth quarter was tense, with teams trading baskets during the first three minutes of the quarter.

By the time there were three minutes left in the game, Oakey Oaks found themselves trailing by ten points, 124-114.

"I don't think they're going to do it." Runt stated shakily.

"They'll do it!" Abby exclaimed.

"Let's go Acorns!" Chicken Little shouted.

Fish tried to say the same thing.

Soon the Acorns fans were cheering their team on, chanting, "Let's go Acorns!"

The Acorns continued to fight valiantly, and with one minute remaining, they were down just five points, 128-123. Chauncey then hit a deep three-pointer with twenty-four seconds remaining to bring Oakey Oaks within two, 128-126.

Due to the amount of time left, however, the Acorns were forced to foul Fred Fox, the best free throw shooter on Spud Valley. If he made both free throws, it would put the game on ice.

The Acorns fans booed loudly, trying in any way to distract the male fox. As he dribbled three times and breathed, he shot the first free throw.

Nothing but net.

Now the score was 129-126. If Fred were to make the second one, it would be all over.

"First free throw is good. One more coming." The Dog Announcer anxiously stated.

The star of the Taters went through the same dribbling routine and shot the second free throw, confident that he would secure a three-peat for Spud Valley.

To everyone's surprise and shock, the free throw attempt caught a piece of the back rim and rattled out. Chauncey Cheetah grabbed the rebound and immediately called a timeout.

"Second one rattles out! Chauncey Cheetah with the rebound! Acorns call timeout!" The Dog Announcer exclaimed, excited.

3.3 seconds were left on the clock. Chauncey knew that his team needed a three to tie the game. Otherwise, they would suffer the same heartbreak of last year. Pushing those thoughts aside, he listened to what his coach had in mind to get a clean look at a three.

Doug Donkey drew up a play that he hoped would get Chauncey an open three. What he drew on the whiteboard was to set up a triple screen and pass the ball to the cheetah for the shot.

When the game resumed, the Acorns inbounded the ball to the tall cheetah, who unleashed a thirty foot three-pointer from the left wing, right in front of the Taters' bench. A hush fell upon the gymnasium as the ball sailed toward the rim and the buzzer sounded as the ball started to float downward.

Swish!

Acorns fans went into a frenzy, while Taters fans went dead silent. The game was all even at 129. Chauncey's teammates were all over him, rubbing his head, embracing him, and giving him high-fives. The tall cheetah knew, however, that it wasn't over yet.

"Chauncey Cheetah with the long three to tie the game! After trailing by forty points at halftime, we have an extra period folks! This could be our year!" The Dog Announcer happily exclaimed.

They had overtime in Oakey Oaks.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you** _ **keiman and kei**_ **and** _ **daisygirl101**_ **for beta reading and helping me improve!**

 **I do not own Chicken Little. Chicken Little is owned by Disney. I only lay claim to Chauncey Cheetah.**

 **Chapter 17**

"Chauncey Cheetah with yet another three-pointer! Tie game once again!" The Dog Announcer exclaimed.

The tall cheetah had just hit another long three, answering Fred Fox's three from the possession before. Halfway through the first overtime, the score was 141-141. Both sides of the stadium were fired up at the excitement before them.

Only Chauncy Cheetah and Fred Fox were scoring buckets for the team, trading long threes to constantly shift the momentum in either teams' direction.

"Fred Fox with the ball at the top of the key. He fires another three. Down it goes for Fred Fox, and the Taters take a three-point lead." The Dog Announcer stated.

Chicken Little and the rest of the Acorn fans watched with apprehension. Spud Valley had just taken a 144-141 lead. No matter how hard Chauncey played, the Acorns just couldn't seem to get over the hump to take the lead themselves.

That nervousness however, was short-lived, as Chauncey responded by hitting another three to even things up at 144.

"Chauncey Cheetah is on fire tonight! Question is, will it be enough to carry the Acorns to the win?" The Dog Announcer stated, a little nervous himself.

The first overtime would be all about the tall cheetah and the star of Spud Valley trading threes. By the end of the first overtime, the game was tied again, this time at 159. Chauncey and Fred has just hit ten three-pointers each in the first overtime.

However, there was to be a second overtime.

"We have double overtime, folks! The game is tied at 159." The Dog Announcer said.

Both sides of the gymnasium were now filled with energy as before them was a classic championship game. After it looked like a blowout, it had suddenly gotten very interesting.

The second overtime started with two quick threes from Fred Fox to give the Taters a six-point lead. Chauncey Cheetah however, responded with two threes of his own to tie the game.

"Come on Acorns!" Everyone on the Acorns' side of the gym shouted to encourage their team.

Despite both teams' efforts on defense, the tall cheetah and the fox just couldn't be stopped, and before everyone knew it, the game was tied at the final buzzer of double-overtime. The score was now 186-186.

"Folks, you won't believe this, but we have a third overtime. This game is turning out to be a classic championship game between bitter rivals. For the first time ever, a championship game has found itself going into the third overtime." The Dog Announcer said.

In the third overtime, Chauncey and Fred decided to get their teammates more involved. Instead of two quick threes, both teams had two quick layups to start the third overtime.

The score was 190-190.

After Spud Valley scored a bucket, they had a chance to make this a two-possession game. However, as Jim Jaguar drove in for a dunk, Chauncey Cheetah met him there and swatted the ball out of his hands. The cheetah then ran down the court unabated for a game-tying dunk.

Both coaches called timeouts as much as they could to try to grant their players rest. Unfortunately, the long game still took a toll on everyone.

Soon the third overtime ended with yet another tie; 217-217.

A fourth overtime.

Chauncey looked at his teammates. He knew that they were getting tired, and that they must end the game as soon as possible before another injury set them back. The cheetah had promised his friends they would win tonight no matter what. He was determined to keep his word to them.

"We have quadruple overtime everyone! When will this game end?" The Dog Announcer stated.

The fourth overtime was almost entirely about three-point shooting between Fred Fox and Chauncey Cheetah.

Both players kept trading baskets, despite each teams' defense trying to stop them. However, the Acorns found their title hopes in jeopardy toward the end of the fourth overtime.

The Taters had a two-point lead, 247-245, with fifteen seconds remaining, and they had the ball.

Fred Fox was dribbling at the top of the key, just outside the logo circle on the court, looking to run out the clock.

Chauncey Cheetah, however, had other ideas. He went to guard him up close, forcing the fox to drive to the basket. The cheetah blocked his shot, and grabbed the defensive rebound with six seconds remaining.

The Acorns, however, elected to not call a timeout and get a good look at a three for the win.

Chauncey ran up the court as the clock ticked down in this nail-biting championship game. Just as he got to the edge of the logo on the court, he unleashed a deep three-pointer that sent the gymnasium into yet another hush. The shot was dead on and was very high-arcing. Chauncey watched with a determined, yet anxious look, as the shot floated down toward the basket.

The ball caught a piece of the back rim, but it wasn't enough to make the shot miss. It was low enough into the rim to do directly back at the Cheetah through the net and leave the net hanging on the rim.

Acorns fans went frantic at what they saw. The cheetah had just given the team their first lead of the night, 248-247, with only 0.8 seconds remaining on the clock.

"Chauncey Cheetah with the huge three from just inside half-court! Acorns take the lead with less than one second remaining! Now they're just one stop away!" The Dog Announcer shouted with enthusiasm.

Taters fans had suddenly gone quiet after the cheetah's three went through. They still had one more chance though, and Chauncey knew that.

After calling timeout to set up a play, Spud Valley turned to their go-to player, Fred Fox. As soon as he caught the ball from the in bounder, he turned to shoot a game-winning three.

Chauncey however, was determined not to let the same heartbreak repeat itself. As soon as the ball was thrown inbounds, the cheetah charged toward the fox with fire in his eyes.

As Fred Fox shot the ball, the cheetah swatted the ball into the stands as time expired, and the celebration was to begin for the Acorns.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you** _ **keiman and kei**_ **and** _ **daisygirl101**_ **for beta reading and helping me improve!**

 **I do not own Chicken Little. Chicken Little is owned by Disney. I only lay claim to Chauncey Cheetah.**

 **Chapter 18**

Acorns fans cheered as loud as they could as Chauncey's teammates embraced him tightly at the hard-fought victory.

"It's all over folks! For the first time in thirty years, the boys' basketball team has won the championship!" The Dog Announcer announced with an enormous grin on his face.

Chicken Little and his friends were cheering with the rest of the crowd, while Foxy Loxy stood there in astonishment.

Chicken Little had won it all for the baseball team last year with his first and only hit of the season. This pretty much robbed Foxy of the MVP trophy.

However, that night was different. Chauncey had been a truly great leader for the basketball team, and he had hit shots and made plays when it mattered most, even with Ryan Rabbit out with an injury.

"You did it Chauncey! We are champions!" Chicken Little exclaimed after he had found Chauncey in the storming group of fans on the court.

"That we did Chicken Little. We won." Chauncey smiled.

Buck Cluck had come with his son to congratulate their new best friend.

"Congratulations Chauncey." Buck smile as he held out his hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Cluck." The cheetah smiled as he shook it.

Right after he finished his comment, two of his teammates dumped the container of water all over the cheetah, resulting in everyone laughing. The cheetah however, wasn't mad at all. He had done very well for the team, and that was their way of saying thank you to him.

The trophy presentation soon followed. Fans were asked to return to their seats and watch the trophy being handed out to their team. As soon as the trophy was in the cheetah's hands, he held it up for everyone to see. Everyone cheered and clapped while chanting, "MVP!"

The Dog Announcer was now on the court to present the MVP trophy.

"Congratulations to the Acorns for winning tonight's championship." He announced.

The crowd cheered once again.

"It was one great season that we'll never forget. We had our share of setbacks, but in the end, we pulled through them all. The reason why we won was because we stuck together in even the toughest of situations. Due to our great team, it was so much fun to watch this year."

Another round of applause.

"Tonight, the MVP award goes to someone who is truly humble and selfless. He never gave up, and was always working hard, even on off-days. What we like about him is that he treats everyone the way he would like to be treated. I just know that he'll keep getting better every year."

The crowd cheered and then went quiet, eager to know who the MVP was.

"Our MVP is…Chauncey Cheetah!" The Dog Announcer exclaimed.

Everyone cheered and chanted, "MVP!" as the cheetah walked over in astonishment to accept the MVP award.

Realizing he was to give an award acceptance speech, Chauncey kindly asked the Dog Announcer to hold his trophy while he held the microphone to give his speech. The dog complied with a smile, and handed the microphone to Chauncey.

The cheetah cleared his throat.

"First of all, I am very thankful to receiving this award tonight. Most importantly, I would like to thank the men above. Without his blessing, none of this would've been possible."

A round of applause.

"It was an unbelievable season, to say the least, and I greatly appreciate everyone on our team. My teammates, the coaches, always pushing me to get better and work hard every day, it was a magical ride to be with them. I deeply appreciate Coach Donkey for believing in me, and motivating me to do what I love every day and every night. Another thing I appreciate is what my teammates have done for our team this year. They've sacrificed a lot for me over the course of the season, and none of this is possible without them. While it may have been a stellar season for me, this award isn't just for me. It is for our entire team. With four other guys on the floor with me, I can't do it all by myself. I appreciate what our team has done this year, and I'm very thankful to be part of this group."

Another round of applause.

"Lastly, I would like to thank my family and friends. I am very happy with how my parents have raised me to become what I am today, and how our butler gives me advice whenever I'm feeling down. Without their support, I wouldn't be in this position. Another thing I appreciate is the support of my friends. Chicken Little, Abby Mallard, Runt, and Fish, they are some of the best friends I have ever had. You guys brighten up my day every time we see each other. I would also like to thank Mr. Buck "Ace" Cluck for the advice you gave me before tryouts began. Telling me to get my teammates involved in any possible, always doing my best, and putting in the effort it takes to be successful. I would also like to thank everyone who came to tonight's game, cheering us on. Cheering us on is what keeps me going, and I am flattered with what you guys did to encourage us not just tonight, but every game this season. Once again, I am humbly appreciative of everyone for your support and I can't be thankful enough for everything you have done, and I am grateful for that. Hope everyone has a great night. Thank you again. Appreciate it."

A very loud round of applause followed, as well as chanting of the cheetah's name.

After the heartfelt speech, everyone began to file out of the gymnasium. Before he left, the Dog Announcer gave the cheetah his trophy back.

"That was a great speech Chauncey." Chicken Little praised.

"I appreciate that." The cheetah smiled.

"That was one heck of a game tonight." Abby stated.

"With you on that. Four overtimes sure is a lot of basketball to play." Chauncey smiled sheepishly.

"I was very nervous the entire time." Runt admitted.

"It's all good Runt. After our slow start, I can understand why you would be. If I were in the crowd, I'd be pretty nervous if the team was in that situation." The cheetah explained.

"Congrats on the win tonight!" Fish tried to say.

"Thanks Fish. I appreciate the support." The cheetah winked as he and Fish did a fist-bump.

After Chicken Little and his friends left the gymnasium, the cheetah was about to do the same, until he noticed someone on the stands still.

Foxy Loxy.

Chauncey was hesitant to approach her, but after thinking about what Chicken Little and his friends said, he decided to try to do something nice for her. Ice cream, perhaps?

As the cheetah approached the vixen, she saw him and then turned away from him.

"Good evening Foxy." He greeted.

Foxy didn't respond right away.

"Hey Chaunce." She said after a few minutes.

"Listen, I would like to heartily apologize for stealing your thunder. I didn't mean to do that. All I really wanted to do was make friends and just be nice to everyone I'm around. Would you like to know something?" The cheetah said.

Foxy turned to him, glaring slightly, "What would that happen to be?"

"Popularity has never mattered to me. All I truly care about is being humble and trying to be the best person I can be every day."

Foxy's eyes widened.

"You never wanted to be popular?" She wondered.

Chauncey shook his head. "Even if I had only one friend, I'd still be the same humble person that I am."

The vixen nodded.

"Hey, I wanted to say I'm sorry for that incident in the gym at the beginning of the year. I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that. You weren't hurt that bad, were you?" Foxy asked, concern in her normally indifferent eyes.

"I appreciate your apology Foxy. No, you didn't hurt me that bad. To be honest, let's just forget about it. The past is in the past, and it just doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is right now." The Cheetah said.

"You're very smart, you know that?" Foxy said.

Chauncey smiled. "I was wondering if you would like to maybe do something tonight?"

The vixen's eyes widened in surprise. "With me? Even after all those things I did to you, Chicken Little, and his friends?"

The cheetah nodded.

Foxy raised an eyebrow. "Okay. What did you have in mind then?"

The cheetah beamed. "Ice cream maybe? Despite it being very cold outside?"

Foxy smiled and nodded at the suggestion. "I'd like that."

It was a night to remember for everyone in Oakey Oaks. No one would ever forget what Chauncey did to turn the team around.

Foxy was even being nice to the cheetah. However, would she start being nice to Chicken Little and his friends, or would she keep bullying them? The cheetah did not know, but he hoped it would be the former. He decided that time would tell what would happen.


	19. Fun Facts

**Fun Facts**

Chauncey means fortune; a gamble. It originated in France.

If Chauncey Cheetah were real, his adult height would be 7'6".

Ryan is from an Irish surname which meant "descendant of Rian."

If Ryan Rabbit existed, his final height would be 6'8".

Foxy Loxy changed in appearance in the movie, but her appearance remained the same in this fanfic. Only her personality changed.

Cheetahs are the fastest land animals on Earth. They can run up to 75 mph.

Chester is based on the Latin "castra" meaning camp.

Chelsie is a place name; a London district.

The name Chip means man.

Basketball was invented in December of 1891 by Dr. James Naismith.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I would like to thank everyone for their support in helping me write this fanfic. I'm very happy with how it turned out. With the way it ended, there will be a sequel in the future!

See you later! Keep reading and writing!

SawuScimitar74


End file.
